


Moonlight

by RainbowAra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p># 3 of 30 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Leonardo looked up to the bright, round moon, the sounds of the Carnivale roistering behind him, but not quite reaching his ears.

“What’s wrong?”

A sudden voice right beside him startled him out of his daydreams. Before he could look at the stranger that approached him, he felt a hand grab his own and he got dragged behind the other.  
“I know something that will sure cheer you up a bit. No one should be that sad during the carnival!”  
The artist wanted to say something, but couldn’t find any words for once. After they ran through a few streets, the other one finally stopped and turned around. This time, Leonardo could see the masked face and a smile spread over his lips.  
“Come.”  
The other got into one of the gondolas that lay in the water that reflected the light of the moon. Leonardo took the hand he got offered and got onto the gondola as well. The two of them glided soundless with the small gondola over one of Venice’s canals everything shined in the shimmering moonlight. The blonde turned around and pulled the other, masked man down, so they were on eye level.

He smiled at him and kissed the oh, so familiar scarred lips.


End file.
